monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20180115213556
So here's my opinions on Unranked trash monsters Uria's Bodyguard Unranked (UR for short) > B- Uria's BG isn't really that impressive, she has 1 good skill which is an AOE Immune to Freeze and Possession, everything else is either mediocre at best or outclassed EDIT: Apparently Uria's Pet is Unranked, so I'd add him at A- while he may be outclassed by VoltaiK, Zyla, Alex Bone and the Faradays (and Mercurius lol), if you exclude him I'd say he's the best Thunder Attacker Teskita UR > A- Teskita is a great Thunder Attacker, having 3 Evasion Skills and 2 Extra Turn Skills, also she has Freeze hater and Mechanical Hater, which is neat, not to mention her great Ult, however her Life is low, she suffers from 4MSS (she has 7 Viable Skills!) and, being an Extra Turn user, gets countered by Faraday, not only that she gets bodied by Timerion, 6 out of her 7 Viable Skills have a CD, which is pretty bad when they can have a low CD of 1, to a colossal 8 CD! Voytek S- > A Voytek has some great skills, his Ultimate is an AOE Mega Freeze, which is cool (no pun intended), he has an AOE 100% Shield that also removes Negative Effects, he has a 50% Shield that applies Immunity to Stun and Freeze to all allies, which is nice, he has an AOE 50% Freeze (probs 100% because of the glitch, but no one has confirmed that), but he's outclassed as a Tank by Keithor until his AOE Freeze is proven to be 100% (I was writing this on a notepad earlier and he was Unranked but someone ranked him rofl) Firael UR > B While he has an AOE 1 CD Burning (The Burning lasts for 4 Turns, BTW), his other skills aren't really all that great and he's outclassed both as an attacker and as a support Ingenica UR > A This son of a bitch fucked up ML forever with Relics, other than Trait Disabled, Artifact Hater and some amazing Stats she doesn't have anything impressive Shork UR > S He's a great Attacker in Wars with the Sea Book Restriction due to his Water Hater, not only that but he has a 0 CD AOE Precision and Damage Boost and a 0 Stamina Self Life and Stamina Regen, while his other skills might not be the best, being a Race monster boosts his stats quite a bit, he's just shy of SS Rank due to being outclassed by Nadiel the Pyromancer when not used in Sea Wars, plus his Trait is nice Borjork UR > S Good skills, great stats, nice trait, also Winged Hater, now if only he was in the Winged book Zimnyaya UR > SS+ Saved the best Unranked Monster for last hehe, I have the nerves to say he's the 3rd best monster in the game, Discount Stalin has the 5th fastest Speed Stat in the game at a colossal 3542, behind Ingenica/Lau Lau (both 3553), Gretchen (3575), Kassia (3630) and Mercurius (3663), while being tied with Panda Claus, Cupid, Lostyghost, Jabaline and Metalisha, which means he's the fastest Water monster in the game and is faster than the Godly Denial Duo of Krampus and Jasastur, He has a 0 Stamina AOE 50% Stamina Heal to remedy his high Stamina costs, If Small Propaganda is 100% instead of 50% like some other 50% skills, then that further cements my opinion on 3rd best monster in the game, since you can Freeze everyone and get your attacker to demolish the enemy team with Freeze Hater, he has an AOE Freeze that removes 50% Stamina from all enemies, he has an AOE Stun, a Single Mega Freeze, his Ult is an AOE Mega Freeze and he also has a Self Skill that gives Zimnyaya an extra turn and Freeze Immunity to all Allies Also Zimnyaya + Jasastur on a team is not even fair like it's extremely broken